The CORE laboratory provides and maintains facilities for X-ray crystallographic investigation of macromolecular systems and for extensive computation related to data collection, reduction and analysis. Molecular Graphics systems play a special role in crystallographic problems and are extensively represented in the CORE laboratory. In addition to the service function, the CORE staff play a major role in the development of new instruments and procedures. Current examples are the remote controlled mirrors system for increasing the intensity of laboratory X-ray sources and the DENZO/SCALEPAK data reduction and scaling program package, all now widely used in the field of structural Biology.